When Weiss gets hurt
by GreyBl0ss0m
Summary: Showcasing team RWBY caring for each other, even after all has happened. Just a short story I may continue later, or not. Just wanted to post something to get away from Uni and Work stress.


Opening the doors to the wooden shack, an ivory haired young woman stumbles into the makeshift building, clutching her side.

"Weiss?" A slightly younger woman pokes her head around the corner, her red tipped hair falling into place.

"I'm back Ruby," she manages.

"Oh my god, are you ok!? What happened?" Without wasting any time Ruby rushes over to Weiss' side, holding her before she collapses.

"Just a, bit of a rough hunt. Nothing major."

"Your side looks open! Like hell this is nothing major. Ok, I'll call Yang, we are getting you into town to get help," without saying another word, Ruby sits Weiss down on the small two seater couch before picking up the phone, ignoring Weiss' adamant denying, and calls Yang.

"Yang, Weiss got injured, we need a way to get into the city. You are able to drive Blake's car right?"

"Ruby, I'll be fine. It's just a scratch," Weiss tries to reassure her, but Ruby refuses to listen.

"Alright…alright, good. See you soon," Ruby hangs up the phone, before sending a quick text to who Weiss can only assume is Port.

"Alright, Yang will be here shortly. Now, what happened Weiss?" Ruby stares into Weiss' eyes, silver mixing with blue.

"A grimm simply crept up on me. Nothing to worry about, honestly," she winces, both from the pain in her side and the pained look Ruby gives her.

"I'll be fine Ruby, it will heal," she winces as she talks, her muscles straining.

"A Grimm simply crept up on you? That isn't like you Weiss. Tell me what really happened," Ruby's silver eyes bore into Weiss' own.

"You were thinking about _him_ again, weren't you?" Weiss nods lightly in reply.

"You don't need to worry anymore Weiss. You are here, with me. And Yang, when she gets here, and Blake when Yang inevitably drags her as well. We are family, and we will _never_ let anyone hurt you,"

"I'm just… scared. I don't know what he will do. When he will strike."

"_If_ he will strike. Remember, he knows we are here, and he knows Ozpin is going to stand by you. The only way he will try anything is if he is an idiot."

"But-"

"No buts princess," Yang interrupts, throwing the front door open, "now, you are going to get in this car, and the three of us are going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out, then a bar so we can drink, talk, and forget about this whole event."

Yang reaches over, and takes one of Weiss' arms, letting Ruby take the other. They walk Weiss out of the makeshift house and as they approach the car the backseat door opens and Blake climbs out of the car.

"Let's go Princess," Yang flashes a toothy grin, Ruby places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Blake helps her in the car.

Weiss shows a small smile, accepting the help, and before they know it, the car engine revs and they take off towards the city.

…

Ruby, Weiss and Blake sit in the waiting room as the hours tick on.

"How much longer until her surgery is done?" Yang asks impatiently.

"They weren't expecting to need surgery from what we reported Yang, it could still take a while," Blake replied, sounding tired.

"I'll wait as long as I need to," Ruby declared.

"We know. And we'll be right here beside ya'," Yang smiles and pulls Ruby into a hug, leaving enough room for Blake to join in as well, which she does.

"Hope you left room for me there." Without waiting any longer, Ruby breaks from the hug and tackles Weiss, Weiss releasing a sound from impacting against the hard, tiled floor.

"I'm so glad you are ok Weiss," Ruby almost bellowed, wrapping her arms around Weiss.

"I told you it was nothing to worry about you dunce," she replies, following suit.

"I remember it wasn't long ago that Weiss was to hesitant to even give a high five. Now look at you, willingly wanting to hug us," Yang chuckles.

"Oh shut up," Weiss smiles despite what she says.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asks, showing a calm smile.

"A bit sore, truth be told, but other than that I am fine. My aura is recovering slowly, so I'll be up to speed in no time."

"How many stitches?" Yang asks with a slight smile on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Weiss shoots back.

"Well, that may be so. But only Ruby will be able to see them," Yang says, her smile turning into a smug grin. Both Ruby and Weiss' face glow bright red. A light thud is heard, and Yang rubs her arm in fake pain after being hit by Blake.

"But seriously, glad you're alright, Princess," Yang says, a comforting smile gracing her lips.

"Don't call me Princess," Weiss replies, no sense of anger in her voice at all, instead she smiled, warmth and happiness emanating from her.

Only a single thought passed though Ruby's mind,

_I'm so happy._

**So, here's a new story I've been kinda working on. For about a year. I'm kinda not interested in the ones I was writing before, but maybe I'll be more interested later on? X to Unsure. **

**This may or not be continued, might go back in time to see what led to here? Might go onward to see what happens. Unsure.**

**So, recently I've been working and doing University again, but I've also been writing another story on another website, and streaming on twitch. If at all interested, search Foxs_Domain on twitch and you shold find me. Should have the same profile picture as this account. My other story is also a friends story, uploaded on wattpad. If interested, go ahead and search The Adventures of the Fallen Angels. Have fun**

**That sounds a lot like a plug. Bleh. **

**Well, it kinda is.**

**Laters**


End file.
